russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Offered A Revamped For Feel-Good Party in 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
August 21, 2015 Your Sunday noontime feel-good party habit got an excitement revamped as IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! unveiled this Sunday (August 23) when the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador joined the main hosts of Hey it's Fans Day! tandem of Pop Heartthrob James Reid and R&B-Pop Heartthrob Young JV in their new set, along with YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Princess of the Dance Floor Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. An all-new Hey it's Fans Day! promoted the new generation of Original Pinoy Music (OPM) in the newest segment Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms premiering this Sunday (August 23). Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms promoting and showcasing the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) for a mix of contemporary, pop, R&B, alternative and EDM. Leading the feel-good party are the homegrown tandem of James and Young JV. Specific themes about the new generation of local artists every Sunday. For August 23, Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms begin with a bang with the “Homegrown Artists,” which will feature Pio Balbuena, Shan Morales and MMJ . Young JV kicks off this Sunday (August 23) as he leads the rapper Pio. Hey it's Fans Day Homegrown Rhythms now joins the ranks of other hit Hey it's Fans Day! segments namely: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars featuring Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Christian Sy; Janella On Stage featuring Janella Salvador; and Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh, Gabbi Garcia and Francis Magundayao. The surprise doesn’t end there because the hottest Kapinoy loveteams also will set foot on stage every Sunday. Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga of Before I Fall in Love, and Yassi and Andre of To Love Again for a kilig overload; and the feel-good concert treat from The Mall Princess and the very own Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza performed her newest single, Sa Puso'y Ikaw from her album Cherryz Infatuation. The celebration continues as the birthday girl Sofia Andres unwraped a surprising with Kobe Paras, BJ Forbes and Renz Valerio. Stunning musical performances from David Archuleta, Alyssa Angeles, Miguel Aguila and Michael Pangilinan; and prepare for a breathtaking dance showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw featuring Rodjun Cruz, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Tricia Santos, Sue Ramirez, Ella Cruz, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Rico dela Paz and Albie Casiño. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYPINOYPARTY!. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (August 23, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : David Archuleta (Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber) : Rodjun Cruz and Michelle Vito : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga : James Reid, Young JV and Janella Salvador (Hey it's Fans Day!) : James, Janella and Young JV (Hey it's Fans Day!) w/ David, along with Rodjun and Michelle, Cherryz and Diego, Liza and Diego : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : ''HEY IT'S FANS DAY! HOMEGROWN RHYTHMS''' : Featuring: : Pio Balbuena (James Reid and Young JV: August 23, 2015) : Shan Morales (James Reid and Young JV: August 30, 2015) : MMJ (James Reid and Young JV: September 6, 2015) : Aya of Project Pilipinas (Young JV: September 13, 2015) : Pow Chavez (Young JV: September 20, 2015) : Shane Anja (James Reid and Young JV: September 27, 2015) : Luigi D'Avola (James Reid and Young JV: October 4, 2015) : 1:43 (James Reid and Young JV: October 11, 2015) : Apekz (James Reid and Young JV: October 18, 2015) : Maria Aragon (Young JV: October 25, 2015) : Jeyouz (James Reid and Young JV: November 1, 2015) : Breezy Boys (James Reid and Young JV: November 8, 2015) : Kate Lapuz (James Reid and Young JV: November 15, 2015) : Lyrically Deranged Poets (LPD) (Young JV: November 22, 2015) : Anne Tenorio (James Reid and Young JV: November 29, 2015) : Abra (James Reid and Young JV: December 6, 2015) : Kimpoy Feliciano (James Reid and Young JV: December 13, 2015) : Monica Cuenco (James Reid and Young JV: December 20, 2015) : Ron Henley (James Reid and Young JV: December 27, 2015) : Kelly Welt (James Reid and Young JV: January 3, 2016) : Aikee (Young JV: January 10, 2016) : Moira Lacambra (James Reid and Young JV: January 17, 2016) : Quest (James Reid and Young JV: January 24, 2016) : Mary Kate Aquino (Young JV: January 31, 2016) : Blaze N Kane (James Reid and Young JV: February 7, 2016) : Lara Maigue (James Reid and Young JV: February 14, 2016) : Jeric Medina (Young JV: February 21, 2016) : Charlie Green (James Reid and Young JV: February 28, 2016) : Thyro Alfaro (James Reid and Young JV: March 6, 2016) : Eurika (Young JV and Janella Salvador: March 13, 2016) : Q-York (Young JV: March 20, 2016) : Bassilyo (Young JV: March 27, 2016) : Ana de Leon (Young JV: April 10, 2016) : JBK (James Reid and Young JV: April 17, 2016) : Shehyee (James Reid and Young JV: April 24, 2016) : JMakata (James Reid and Young JV: May 1, 2016) : Krizza Neri (Young JV: May 8, 2016) : Loonie (FlipTop) (Young JV: May 15, 2016) : Monica Cuenco (Young JV and Janella Salvador: May 22, 2016) : Myrus Ramirez (Young JV: May 29, 2016) : Duncan Ramos (Young JV: June 5, 2016) : Kris Angelica (James Reid and Young JV: June 12, 2016) : Anthony Rosaldo (James Reid and Young JV: June 19, 2016) : Anne Tenorio (James Reid and Young JV: June 26, 2016) : Dagtang Lason (James Reid and Young JV: July 3, 2016) : Brenan Espartinez (James Reid and Young JV: July 10, 2016) : CH4RMD (Young JV and Janella Salvador: July 17, 2016) : Kimpoy Feliciano (James Reid and Young JV: July 24, 2016) : Kim Molina (James Reid: July 31, 2016) : Shevoyz (James Reid and Young JV: August 7, 2016) : Kate Lapuz (James Reid and Young JV: August 14, 2016) : Ronald Humarang (James Reid and Young JV: August 21, 2016) : Apl.de.ap (Young JV: August 28, 2016) : Maria Aragon (Young JV and Janella Salvador: September 4, 2016) : Arron Cadawas (James Reid and Young JV: September 11, 2016) : Krissha Viaje (James Reid and Young JV: September 18, 2016) : Freshmen (James Reid and Young JV: September 25, 2016) : Mike Kosa (James Reid and Young JV: October 2, 2016) : Shane Anja (James Reid and Young JV: October 9, 2016) : Lhipkram (rapper) (James Reid and Young JV: October 16, 2016) : Mich Liggayu (James Reid and Young JV: October 23, 2016) : The Juans (James Reid and Young JV: October 30, 2016) : Nicole Forcadela (Young JV and Janella Salvador: November 6, 2016) : Smugglaz (James Reid and Young JV: November 13, 2016) : Eurika (James Reid and Young JV: November 20, 2016) : Fab4z (Young JV: November 27, 2016) : Mica Javier (James Reid and Young JV: December 4, 2016) : Chicser (Young JV: December 11, 2016) : Krizza Neri (James Reid and Young JV: December 18, 2016) : Ivan Ropal (James Reid and Young JV: December 25, 2016) : Bea Lacson (James Reid and Young JV: January 1, 2017) : SNRG is Some Never Really Get (James Reid and Young JV: January 8, 2017) : 4th Impact (James Reid and Young JV: January 15, 2017) : Pino G (James Reid and Young JV: January 22, 2017) : Janine Teñoso (James Reid and Young JV: January 29, 2017) : Nitro (boy band) (James Reid and Young JV: February 5, 2017) : Zack & Fritz (James Reid and Young JV: February 12, 2017) : Paolo Onesa (James Reid and Young JV: February 19, 2017) : Pop Girls (Young JV: February 26, 2017) : Macky Acla (James Reid and Young JV: March 5, 2017) : Myrtle Sarrosa (James Reid and Young JV: March 12, 2017) : Sugar High (Young JV: March 19, 2017) : Aubrey Caraan (Young JV: March 26, 2017) : Dello (FlipTop) (Young JV: April 2, 2017) : UGG (U Go Girls) (perform ''Ikaw Na) (James Reid and Young JV: April 9, 2017) : Marco BMG (April 16, 2017) : Aikee (April 23, 2017) : After 5 (PPop Generation) (April 30, 2017)